


【血源】菖蒲

by asarin



Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 猎人OC相关。少年与菖蒲，猎人与前辈。停留在十四岁的不肯长大的孩子的灵魂，代替他拼命活下去的虚构的“法拉瑞亚”。
Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044501
Kudos: 3





	【血源】菖蒲

前辈把他从血泊里捞出来的时候，他还说不出话。血从口腔里灌进喉咙，随着他有些急促的呼吸挤出气泡，发出野兽一样呼噜呼噜的声音。  
老猎人有点粗暴地拎着他的后颈，想了想还是放慢了动作，轻轻地将他面朝下，拍着他的后背帮他把血咳出来。他其实很讨厌血的味道，和讨厌猎杀一样。这种味道现在充斥着他的口腔，让他只感觉一阵阵的恶心从胃里翻涌到喉头。前辈把他的脑袋放在腿上，开始帮他清理伤口，用绷带把他的手掌包好，开始翻找置物箱里的血瓶。“……做得比上次好，要是没挨最后那一下的话。”他听见前辈窸窸窣窣的翻动的声音，然后老猎人沾着血的脸放大在他的面前。  
“我们好像认识有一阵了。”老猎人说：“小孩儿，你叫什么名字？”  
他的血咳干净了，也稍微能说一点话。想来确实，从认识前辈开始，他们甚至连名讳都没有交换过。即使两人的年龄差距并不算大，他也算是十八九岁出头的堂堂正正的“大人”，但或许是碍于实在是看上去青涩又生疏，前辈总用老成的语气开玩笑似地喊他小孩儿。他没法否认，前辈比他懂的太多，他对这个世界知道得太少，像是盖在玻璃罩子里的花，过分地脆弱了。  
猎人想了想，从喉咙里挤出第一个声音：“法。”他感觉身体在刚刚被击飞时内脏一定也跟着碎了，但是没关系，只要回到开满白花的梦境中去，人偶会让一切都好起来的。老猎人拿出血瓶，扎在他的大腿上，血液汩汩汇入躯壳，让他苍白的脸上有了点生气。他说了第二个音节：“拉。”然后是第三个：“瑞。”最后一个音节他犹豫了一会儿，眼睛盯着血瓶中的血液慢慢地流空，前辈把废弃的瓶子拔起来扔到一边，摸出一瓶劣质酒，把上面的绳子扯掉，听见他说：“亚。”他最后把这几个读音拼在了一起：“法拉瑞亚。”  
老猎人皱眉：“什么鬼名字，假的吧？”  
他没否认，在喉咙里低低地嗯了一声。前辈哈哈大笑，一口闷进刺鼻又辛辣的酒，被呛得连连咳嗽，拍着大腿发泄。猎人躺在地上感觉冰凉的手逐渐回温，眼睛向上，看着大教堂高而远的穹顶。漂亮的彩窗透过月光，却没能落在他的脸上。他向来严肃的表情在此时罕见地松动，澄澈的蓝绿色眼睛中流过一抹清澈的光，如同解释、又像是自言自语，年轻的猎人张了张嘴，慢慢地开口了：“因为没有意义。”  
“我的名字没有意义。”他说，“我的出生本来就是没有意义的。而没有意义的人不该被赋予任何东西……所以，您不需要知道那个没意义的单词。”  
老猎人不喝酒了，低下头看着他，缠着绷带、沾着血污的手轻轻地摸他苍白的头发：“怎么了？你不是一直吵着要回家吗？”  
猎人说：“……前辈，我很想我的花。”

他有记忆开始就一直待在自己的房间里。白色的墙壁，白色的地板，白色的床铺，透明的药水。消毒液的味道在卧室里经久不散，阴恻恻的窗帘遮掉大半的光，木色的书桌上堆着摊开的书本，上面涂涂抹抹，写满数字、单词、图形。那时他还细瘦的小臂上就满是密密麻麻的针孔，随着岁月的推移，淤青像苔藓一样在上面生根发芽，一块一块地晕开，里面住着小小的孔洞，像是空气也能从那里进出似的，把他本来就糟糕的身体透支得更厉害。  
能来到房间里的只有几个人：父母、兄长们、医生、老师。他太虚弱了，出门都能被风吹倒，或许一场感冒也能夺走他的性命，更别说本就一直纠缠着他的脆弱的心脏。起初几年，他还能乖乖听话，任由医生用冰冷的听诊器伸到他的衣服里，把尖尖的针头刺进他的皮肤，推进凉凉的药液。但病痛对于一个小孩子来说实在是太过残酷，他开始反抗。譬如故意丢掉那些药片，推翻床头的水杯，在医生打针的时候又哭又闹踢打挣扎，他们不得不按着他的四肢——甚至不用使劲，他太虚弱，这样的反抗反而让他看上去像个笑话。他开始砸东西，砸他能看见的一切，抓住所有的机会往打开的房门外跑。他们没有办法，只好把他关在房间里，任由他拼命地敲门、嗓音从尖锐的哭叫变成嘶哑的告饶。他大声地喊对不起，但不知道自己对不起什么，只能隔着门拼命地道歉，又求他们把他放出去，不要把他一个人留在这里。有一次爸爸破门而入，把他抱起来放回床上，红着眼睛问他究竟想要干嘛，他愣了半天不知道说什么，最后问道：“我可以死吗？”  
爸爸，我不想活着。妈妈，我不想活了。身体很痛，心脏很痛，打针也很痛，药很苦。他断断续续地陈列出来一大串的理由。小孩子还不知道该怎么形容自己，他用从书上学会的词语来指代：残次品。我不该出生的，都是我的错才会变成这样。他哑着嗓子说了很久，爸爸看着他，妈妈和哥哥们也赶过来看着他。他绝望地等待爸爸的一句回答，只要他答应，他马上就可以想个办法结束自己的生命，但是爸爸只是叹了一口气，沉沉地说道：“不行。”  
他叫他的名字，然后说：“不行，爸爸可以答应你很多事。但是这件事——死这件事，就是不行。”  
他在那天闹了平生最大的一场脾气，最后他们不得不给他打了镇静剂。他从昏睡里醒过来的时候看见妈妈坐在床头，他躺在那里，视线微微向上，窗帘挡住了大半窗户，但这半扇窗外，有一片绿色在摇曳着。漂亮的绿色染上阳光，慢慢地撩过他脆弱的心脏。妈妈看他醒来之后不敢跟他搭话，他就一直盯着那片绿色，然后轻轻地问道：“那是什么？”  
妈妈喜欢花，喜欢植物，研究植物。她没有想到他会问这个，她以为他醒来又要闹上一通，但这姑且算是好点的情况，于是她站起身来往窗外看了看：“啊，那些，是菖蒲草。亲爱的，那是菖蒲草。”  
“菖蒲。”他重复了一遍。“……真好。”

菖蒲总是长得很好，就在离他的窗户不远的水湾里。他们这里气候温和，他在漫长的卧床的岁月里靠盯着菖蒲熬过了一段日子。他开始不喜欢说话，也不知道自己还活着做什么，他们把很多危险的东西都收走了，每次都要检查他的房间，防止他想不开自杀。他很想出门走走，但是他们不让，还是会把门锁好，避免他偷偷溜出去。他们给他的书很快就能看完，一本又一本地换，他确实是聪明的孩子，如果没有生病，多半会在学校里名列前茅。但很可惜病痛把他绑在了床上，关在这间小小的惨白的房间里。他只能远远地隔着半扇玻璃，望向遥远的青色菖蒲。那些菖蒲在夏天会开出花，一片一片地绽放在翠绿之中，他真的想凑近去看看，但这里离水岸有段距离，他只能趴在玻璃上，把脸用力地贴上去，想尽办法地伸长脖子，也只能看到星星点点的白和紫色。菖蒲长在水岸上，长在他的心上，长在他已经枯萎得不剩下什么的生命上。他无数次地想象自己越过小小的窗户，踩过青青的草地，跑到水湾旁边，躺在摇曳的菖蒲草中间。他太想了，想到不知不觉就活了几年，医生给他打针的时候他一声不吭，只会扭头看向窗外。菖蒲啊，亲爱的菖蒲，美丽又漂亮的菖蒲，我能摸摸你吗？  
十四岁那年，他终于忍不住了。没有哪个小孩子能忍受得了这样的折磨，他想过自己这样的残次品干脆一死了之，脆弱的心脏很容易就能停跳，悄悄藏起医生的剪刀的话就可以割开手腕，啊、用爸爸的腰带的话，应该能把自己吊死在房梁上。死对他来说可真是太简单了，他的生命就像是脆弱的树枝，轻轻施力——啪嚓，一分为二，从中间断裂开来。他每日每日地趴在窗户上，透过半扇干净的玻璃，去往遥远的地方看。青色的菖蒲草依旧在水岸边摇曳，撩拨着他的小小的心脏。他想：我得去看看。至少在死之前，我要去看看才行。他想看看花，想亲手去摸一摸那些细长的叶子，想踩进水湾里，感受水打湿在脚背上。他谋划着自己的逃亡，等待着一个合适的机会：在家里只留下他一个人的时候，他费了很大的力气，把板凳搬到了窗下。  
他撬开了窗栓，手脚并用踩着凳子爬到窗台，从那里翻了出去。窗户的下面是柔软的稻草，他并没有摔得很痛，只觉得阳光照在了自己的身上暖烘烘的。与房间里的冰冷全然不同，那是属于自然的生命的热量。他走路晃晃悠悠，心跳跟着加速，苍白着脸色向前走去，一步一步地试探了几米后，开始赤着脚踩在草地上一路小跑。六月的盛夏有温柔的风，漂亮而澄澈的水湾上，菖蒲草摇曳着柔软的弧度，开出紫和白的花。他跑得很快，像是展开了一场不为人知的小小的逃亡，顾不上变得急促而艰难的呼吸，像是要将一切都投身到那片水光与翠色中去。这段距离不短，但也不长，他的脚踩进温暖的水中，菖蒲纤细的叶片擦过他的手掌——他靠自己的双腿走到了这里，再也不用透过那半扇玻璃窗去远远地遥望。他的喉咙里发出细小的哽咽，竟然不知不觉地哭出了声音，按理来说他早就过了哭鼻子的年纪，与他同龄的少年们或许已经讨论起刺激的狩猎、邻镇的姑娘。但他就这样傻傻地站在水岸旁，仰着脖子望向天空，在满地摇曳的菖蒲草中放声痛哭，像是六七岁时、被丢在空无一人的房间里抱着膝盖呜咽的孩子那样。呼吸在此刻被慢慢夺走，心脏的鼓动开始颤抖而剧烈，眼前的光愈来愈暗，他感觉死神的镰刀已经横在了他的喉咙上。但他不觉得害怕，或许对他来说死在这片菖蒲中才是最好的结束，没有病痛，没有孤独，没有绝望，没有深暗的梦中遥不可及的光。他想说对不起，我是不该来到世界上的残缺品，从出生开始就是一件错误的事情；对不起爸爸，对不起妈妈，对不起哥哥们，对不起医生，对不起老师；对不起没法成为好孩子；对不起不能轻松地死去……他在心里说了太多的对不起，但喉咙里发不出一点声音，手指捻过菖蒲纤细的叶片，用最后的力气慢慢握紧。  
苍白的少年倒在草丛的中央，满岸的菖蒲将他轻柔地环抱。他的眼睛闭着，就像是睡过去了一样，温热的水浸到他细瘦的脚踝，洁白的花瓣轻轻落在了他的眼睫上。  
……可惜，他没有就这么死掉。来找他的哥哥把他抱回房间，他烧了几天，最后还是睁开了眼睛活了过来。他本来希望能被谴责几句，但谁都没有说责备的话，只是默默地站得很远，看着医生把新的针头扎在他的手背上。他回过头的时候看见那扇窗，干净的玻璃背后，菖蒲草依旧在远处轻轻地摇曳着。他略微抬头，看见窗栓上多了把锁，锁头紧紧地扣着，像是卡在他的喉咙上。  
妈妈在这个时候喊了他的名字，轻轻地问他：“……你想养些花吗？”  
他看着妈妈难过的脸，不知道该怎么回答。要不然还是做个好孩子吧……好孩子这个时候该怎么回答？他说：“好的，妈妈。”想了想又说：“对不起，妈妈。”  
妈妈过来哭着抱紧他，他却没有哭，只是在想：啊，我见到菖蒲啦。

他的房间里终于有了别的颜色：双亲用轮椅推着他去了花市，带着他去了森林，他们买了各式各样的盆栽，采了种类不同的植株，带回房间种满了花盆。绿色的叶子深浅不一，顶端开着颜色丰富的花，他捏着灌满水的喷壶，一下一下地把水喷在叶片上。他不知道这样算不算活着，又抑或是为了不让爱他的母亲失望，为了不让想要他活着的人们失望，他还是决定做一个好孩子，乖乖地去做他该做的事情。但幸运的是他确实喜欢这些安静的、不说话的、沉默的植物，甚至给他们起了名字，只是大多都没有意义，用破碎的音节拼凑出来：白色的小花，叫洛洛；有宽大叶片的盆栽就叫提特；这盆开出了红色的花，叫莱德吧……他用小小的纸牌写上它们的名字，插在土壤里。抬头时看见半扇窗户的尽头，青色的菖蒲依旧在风中摇曳着。他想起曾在书本上认真地翻过每一页去寻找它们的名字，“Acorus calamus L.”，这是学名。但在他的心里，菖蒲并不是普通的菖蒲，那是一种遥远的念想，是他被上了锁的自由里无法轻易触碰的地方。他给它们起了新的名字，也是用音节拼凑，四个，没有含义，简单又奇怪：法拉瑞亚。  
法拉瑞亚。遥远的法拉瑞亚，温柔的法拉瑞亚，自由的法拉瑞亚……健康的法拉瑞亚，不被任何人期待的法拉瑞亚。没有人知道他的秘密，没有人知道他每一个音节所代表的痛苦、悲伤、绝望……期待、希望和梦想。他们只知道他在努力地活下来了，想尽办法地克服病痛，试图像个普通人一样活下去。他长到十七岁的时候身体终于开始好转，出门只用扶着拐杖就能独自散步。他背着画板带着牛皮纸袋去森林的深处，找那些形状规整又具有几何美的叶片回来，或者涂抹些野草的形态，再或者采上些新鲜的蘑菇。直到后来他在森林里被蛇咬了一口，同行的哥哥吓了一跳，拉着他的手把他带回家，回来时他脆弱的身体强烈地报复了他，让他在床上整整吐了三天。他不好再提去森林里的事，这只会让父母和兄长感到担心，于是减少了往里面跑的频率，开始在开满鲜花的庄园里散步，或者花上一个空虚的下午，坐在水岸旁的菖蒲丛旁。法拉瑞亚，他的法拉瑞亚，无人知晓又不被期待的法拉瑞亚，开着白色或者紫色的花的、美丽又漂亮的法拉瑞亚。母亲偶尔会过来陪着他，两个人一起坐在水岸旁，女人摘下那些白色的花和叶扎成一束，放在他的手上。她喊他的名字，喊他真正的名字，他知道那是一种花的名字，来自于母亲最爱的花。他不知道母亲到底对自己给予了什么期望，或者仅仅是希望自己的孩子能顺利地长大。她说，你要活下去；她说，你的人生还很长啊；她说，答应妈妈好吗？妈妈会想办法帮你治病的，所以要活下去，好吗？  
好孩子是不会回答“不”的，于是他回答：“好的，妈妈。”  
十八岁的生日来得很快。他确实地活着了，他的花也活着，他的菖蒲、他的法拉瑞亚也生得更加旺盛。但其实他是知道的，菖蒲还是菖蒲，但菖蒲不是法拉瑞亚。法拉瑞亚是长在菖蒲上的东西，是虚无的概念，是让他能想尽办法支撑着脆弱的躯壳，一点一点地活下去的东西。只要菖蒲还活着，法拉瑞亚就能活着，他也就能活着。他们都很高兴他能活下来，推着他出去散步的时候说找到了新的疗法，这次一定能把他治好……他没有精力去听他们讨论传闻中的血疗有多么神奇，只知道自己恐怕要去很远很远的地方了。  
六月盛夏，菖蒲又开了花，他坐在轮椅上，远远地往水岸看去。法拉瑞亚，亲爱的法拉瑞亚，必须活着的法拉瑞亚……开花的菖蒲，美丽的菖蒲，茂盛的菖蒲和它白或紫的花。他想起十四岁时出逃的那个午后，小小的孩子赤着双脚，喘息着奔跑在这片草地上。那时的自己在想些什么呢，追寻的究竟是自由还是死亡，是最后的一瞬绚烂还是漫长的梦呢？他总觉得漫漫的悲伤不知不觉地涌了上来，让他不由自主地掉出了眼泪。直到他抽泣出声音，他们才发现他已经泪流满面，围到他的身边擦去他的泪水，喊着他的名字，问他哭些什么。他不能说实话，他不能说自己为那个逃亡的孩子难过，为自己走过的漫长又短暂的十八年人生难过，谁都不知道他是怎么活下来的，谁也不知道他是伴生在怎样虚无的梦想上。于是他说：“没有的事，妈妈，我只是太高兴罢了。”  
妈妈抱着他，拍着他的肩膀，嘴里喃喃自语着：“亲爱的，我亲爱的石楠花，你很喜欢那片菖蒲吧，要和它们说再见吗？”  
他答应了：“好的，妈妈。”然后他乖乖地对着远方说道：“再见了。”  
再见了。他想。再见了，法拉瑞亚。

他醒过来的时候才意识到，多半是失血过多，刚刚不小心靠着前辈睡着了。老猎人已经灌了第三瓶酒，看见他醒过来也没多说话，拎起酒瓶示意了一下，又仰起脖子往喉咙里粗暴地倒。猎人低头看着自己缠好了绷带的手，脏兮兮的外套和放在一边的武器，输血之后又睡了一觉，身体状态好了很多，比之前精神了点。老猎人毫无形象地发出“嘶——哈”的声音，没有转头，声音突然很低地对他说话：“……小孩儿，你想活着吗？”  
“我不是小孩了。”  
老猎人转过半边脸，又问了一遍：“你想活着吗？”  
他不知道。在这里面对猎杀的恐怖，在现实面对身体的病痛，到底哪个更痛苦些，他分不出。他恍恍惚惚地想起那半扇窗户，干净的玻璃后面，稍远些的水岸旁边，那些在风中摇曳的开着花的菖蒲。如果能拥有健康的身体，如果出生从未带着病痛，或许他也能和常人一样，自由自在地奔跑在森林中。他感觉老猎人突然拍了一把他的脑袋，于是他有些错愕地转过头去，老成的前辈别开脸，又灌了口酒，说话时吐出刺鼻的气味，语气却意外地柔和：“我见过一种花，开在荒原上，白的，很小，不挑地儿，来到土壤扎了根就会向着光一直长。但我不知道那叫什么花，身边都是些粗人，谁都不认识。”他把头略微偏过来，用眼角余光看着猎人：“……能从梦里醒过来的话，我来找你，带你去看看。”  
他一愣，好像隐隐知道了前辈说的是什么。爱花的母亲喜欢那种花，说它苍白又坚强，孱弱却用力地生长。她甚至给自己取了与花相同的名字，希望自己像那朵花一样一生向光……啊，名字——猎人在这时想到了重要的问题：“……说来，前辈的名字是？”  
“哈？问这个干嘛，那种东西早不记得了。”老猎人把最后一口酒灌进去，随手丢掉了酒瓶，“我不跟小孩儿计较，你爱叫什么就叫什么吧。”  
猎人突然笑了，他很少笑，把自己的欲求和情绪藏起来，是他短暂人生里学会的最重要的东西。法拉瑞亚是他的喜爱，他的自由，他的梦想。那片菖蒲像是幻象一样在他的眼前摇曳，不被期待的法拉瑞亚，成为他的名字的法拉瑞亚，而法拉瑞亚只会伴生于他所见的风景之上……那么眼前所见的，会是他所能伴生的风景吗？他这时确实是真诚地笑了出来，轻轻地开口说话了：“我知道了。那么您听说过‘Calamus’吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“一种植物。”他说，“小时候我会透过窗户去看它：柔软的，叶很长，成片长在水岸上，开出白色和紫色的花。前辈，我很想我的花……前辈，我很喜欢它。”


End file.
